


longing in helsinki

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Series: secret garden (nanowrimo 2018) [12]
Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, non-specific timeline
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Tidak ada taksi lagi sejauh matanya memandang, dan ia pun segera mencari tiang terdekat untuk bersandar.Semoga Wendy masih membukakan pintu.





	longing in helsinki

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

Di kejauhan, dari dalam bandara, Chanyeol melihat taksi. Ia segera berlari mengejar taksi tersebut, mencoba peruntungannya.

Begitu ia keluar dari area bandara tersebut, tahu-tahu seseorang menyetopnya lebih dulu. Taksi itu kemudian melaju lagi di hadapannya. Napas Chanyeol putus-putus, ia membungkuk dan memegangi lututnya. Tidak ada taksi lagi sejauh matanya memandang, dan ia pun segera mencari tiang terdekat untuk bersandar.

_Semoga Wendy masih membukakan pintu_.

* * *

Chanyeol menekan bel pada pintu itu beberapa kali dengan hati-hati, dengan jeda-jeda yang membuatnya was-was. Pintu ini tak begitu familiar untuknya, tidak seperti yang di apartemen milik Wendy di Seoul, tetapi ia masih memiliki harapan yang sama: kebahagiaan yang serupa seperti setiap kali ia mengetuk atau menekan bel pada pintu di apartemen sana.

Wendy membukakannya tak lama kemudian. Tatapannya sama persis seperti yang Chanyeol bayangkan.

“Kau mengejar sampai ke sini.”

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya. “Apakah aku boleh masuk?”

Wendy menatapnya selama beberapa saat, kemudian berbalik, Namun dia membiarkan pintu tetap terbuka, yang Chanyeol anggap sebagai izin untuk masuk.

Ia menjatuhkan ranselnya begitu saja di samping sofa. Ia hanya membawa satu tas ini, ditambah tas selempang yang tak memuat banyak barang. Ia berharap masih ada sisa-sisa pakaiannya dari yang terakhir kali ia tinggalkan di sini beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Rumah Toronto Wendy tak pernah banyak berubah. Chanyeol masih mengenali banyak furnitur, susunannya, serta hiasan-hiasan pada dinding dan lemari yang tak seberapa. Rumah ini tak sering ditempati, dibeli tepat sebelum Wendy kembali ke Korea untuk menjadi _trainee_. Kakaknya sendiri pun tak begitu sering mengunjunginya, sehingga sentuhan-sentuhan di rumah ini khas buatan Wendy sendiri.

Wendy tak kembali dari dapur. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mendatanginya.

“Aku minta maaf.”

“Ya,” jawab Wendy datar. Dia menunduk untuk melihat bagian dalam _microwave_ , entah sedang menghangatkan apa. “Aku menerimanya.”

“Tapi sikapmu padaku masih begitu, sepertinya masih marah.”

Wendy menoleh, tak ada perubahan ekspresi yang berarti pada wajahnya. Chanyeol masih tak begitu yakin.

_Microwave_ itu berbunyi. Wendy segera mengambil sarung tangan dan mengambil apa yang ada di dalam. Sebuah mug. Chanyeol tak ingin mengintip isinya. “Kau seharusnya bilang padaku lebih dulu.”

Chanyeol tidak bisa menjawab. Bagaimanapun juga, bagian itu adalah kesalahannya.

“Dan kau seharusnya tidak perlu menyusulku ke sini. Aku akan kembali dalam beberapa hari. Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan Seoul selamanya dengan cara seperti ini.”

“Aku _tetap_ harus bertemu denganmu.”

Pandangan mereka berserobok selama beberapa saat. Wendy menghentikannya, berlalu di hadapannya begitu saja untuk menuju meja makan, duduk di sana, menyeruput isi mugnya pelan-pelan tanpa memandang Chanyeol. “Aku butuh waktuku sendiri di sini.”

Chanyeol mendekat. “Aku akan pergi ke Helsinki setelah ini. Aku harus menemuimu sebelum pergi ke sana.”

Perempuan itu melirik sebentar. Chanyeol khawatir Wendy masih mempermasalahkan bagian itu juga, tetapi tampaknya tidak terlalu. Masih ada hal yang membuatnya lebih marah.

“Rekamannya memang tanggal 14?”

“Ya.” Chanyeol mengambil tempat di hadapan Wendy. “Lusa aku berangkat ke sana. Aku sudah mengontak komposernya.”

“Semoga sukses, kalau begitu.”

“Ingin sesuatu untuk kubawakan dari Helsinki?”

Wendy menggeleng. “Tidak perlu.” Lalu Wendy meninggalkan meja makan begitu saja. Mata Chanyeol mengikuti gerak-geriknya. “Kamar depan masih belum dibereskan. Selimut ada di dalam lemari. Masih ada baju-baju lamamu juga di dalam sana.” Perempuan itu lantas mengambil jaketnya dari tiang gantungan di dekat pintu masuk.

“Sudah sangat malam, Seungwannie. Kaumau ke mana?”

Wendy sempat menoleh saat mengenakan jaket panjangnya itu. “Keluar. Ada janji dengan teman-teman lamaku.” Dia lantas membuka pintu, tetapi kembali berhenti. “Aku tidak akan membuat skandal, tenang saja. Kita, di sini, begitu jauh dari kamera-kamera yang mengenali kita dalam satu detik.”

Kalimat itu penuh sindiran dan membuat Chanyeol terdiam.

* * *

Chanyeol tidak tahu kapan Wendy datang, tetapi di pukul tiga, saat ia tersadar karena punggungnya terasa sakit akibat posisi yang salah di sofa, Wendy sudah berada di kamarnya, tertidur dengan menimbun hampir seluruh dirinya dengan selimut. Chanyeol mengendap-endap ke dalam kamar, mengintip wajah Wendy. Dia tampak tidur dengan damai, tak ada masalah, sehingga Chanyeol pun bisa keluar dengan tenang.

Di kamar depan, Chanyeol tidak melakukan apa-apa kecuali mengeluarkan selimut dari lemari. Tasnya pun hanya disandarkan pada dinding, tidak dibongkar sama sekali. Ia dengan cepat kembali tertidur.

Keesokan paginya, ia terbangun lebih cepat dari Wendy. Ia segera menuju dapur, karena ia sendiri pun tak memakan sesuatu yang layak untuk perutnya sesudah perjalanan yang sangat jauh sejak tadi malam. Terakhir kali makan besar adalah saat di pesawat.

Tidak ada bahan yang bisa diolah di lemari. Hanya ada sekotak susu di dalam lemari es. Chanyeol menuangnya dalam satu gelas, dan begitu ia berbalik sambil minum untuk mengambil uangnya di kamar, Wendy berdiri di ambang pintu dapur—hampir membuatnya tersedak.

Wendy menggeleng-geleng, lalu duduk di kursi makan. Dia mengedikkan dagu ke arah kursi yang bergeser dari tempat seharusnya. Chanyeol menganggapnya sebagai izin, meskipun gerakan tersebut bisa diartikan sebagai gerakan biasa tanpa arti.

“Aku sudah baca artikelnya.” Wendy mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja, selaras dengan detik jam, membuat Chanyeol merasa seperti disidang dengan suasana tegang. “Artikel terbaru.” Matanya bermain ke arah Chanyeol sebentar. Entah mengapa, tetapi Chanyeol rasa moodnya sudah membaik. “Mereka mengelak rumormu. Begitu pula agensi temanmu itu. Kau sudah bicara pada mereka?”

“Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa.”

Wendy melipat tangannya di atas meja, matanya terpekur pada permukaan kayu tersebut. “ _Media play_ -mu gagal, Chanyeol-oppa. Seharusnya kaubilang padaku dulu agar kita bisa membuat hal ini jadi berhasil.” Perempuan itu menghela napas. “Kau memang merencanakannya, ‘kan?”

Dengan berat hati, Chanyeol mengangguk. Rumor antara ia dan Wendy sudah berembus ke mana-mana, sehingga ia pikir ia harus membuat-buat _media play_ dengan keluar dengan bebas dengan teman-teman wanitanya yang lain, bersantai, membicarakan pekerjaan di tempat terbuka, mengantarkan mereka. Ia hanya tidak siap jika hubungannya yang sebenarnya terbongkar.

“Dengar. Aku bukannya cemburu karena kau jalan-jalan dengan teman wanitamu. Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu. Kita sama-sama percaya, jadi itu bukan hal besar untukku. Tapi kau yang ingin membuat berita yang ada hubungannya, meski tak langsung, dengan kita berdua tanpa membicarakannya denganku ... kita berjanji untuk tidak seperti itu, ‘kan?”

“Ya. Aku, sekali lagi, meminta maaf.”

Wendy bersandar pada kursi, mendongak. Dia tak mengatakan apa-apa.

“Kau sudah tidak marah lagi, ‘kan?”

Wendy tertawa kecil. “Kau tidak akan pulang bersamaku, ‘kan? Bisa-bisa, jika kita ketahuan, maka apa yang kaubuat dari _media play_ yang sembarangan itu malah balik menjatuhkan imejmu sendiri. Kau nanti dikatai suka main-main dengan wanita. Publik sekarang berbahaya.”

“Tapi aku akan tetap pulang bersamamu setelah urusanku di Helsinki selesai.”

Wendy menggeleng. “Tidak. Tanpa itu pun, aku sudah memaafkanmu.”

Air muka Chanyeol berubah lebih cerah.

“Asalkan kau tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Semakin susah menoleransi kesalahan yang berikutnya.”

* * *

Meskipun telah meminta maaf, Chanyeol pikir semuanya akan kembali seperti biasa. Namun masih ada yang berbeda di antara mereka seharian itu. Wendy membawa laptopnya, tampak sibuk melakukan sesuatu dengan itu. Ia hanya bicara dengan Chanyeol sesekali, terutama ketika jam makan, menawari menu piza apa yang diinginkan Chanyeol. Nada bicaranya pun datar, tidak seperti Wendy yang biasanya. Perempuan itu bahkan pergi tidur duluan daripada dirinya.

Sebelum perempuan itu masuk kamar, Chanyeol menahannya.

“Aku hanya tiga hari di Helsinki.”

Wendy terdiam sebentar di ambang pintu.

“Kapan kau pulang ke Korea?”

“Lima hari lagi.”

Chanyeol menatapnya penuh harap. “Jadi kita bisa pulang sama-sama?”

“Chanyeol-oppa, kau—”

“Tolong,” mohon Chanyeol. “Aku ingin menghabiskan perjalanan pulang bersamamu.”

“Aku sudah memesan tiketnya. Untuk satu orang.”

Chanyeol menatapnya sesaat, kemudian mengempaskan diri ke sofa lagi, menatap langit-langit. “Ya sudah. Kita ketemu di Seoul.”

“Hmm.”

Chanyeol menatap pintu kamar Wendy lekat-lekat, yang baru saja ditutupnya pelan-pelan.

* * *

Chanyeol harus berangkat pagi-pagi. Ia sudah menyiapkan diri andai saja Wendy bangun lebih siang darinya, ia hanya perlu menyisipkan kertas berisi tulisan singkatnya ke bawah ponsel Wendy.

Namun, tahu-tahu, gadis itu sudah bangun saat ia selesai mandi. Menungguinya di ruang depan dengan dua piring roti panggang yang masih hangat.

“Makanlah dulu,” ucapnya, kali ini dengan senyuman tipis yang benar-benar membuat Chanyeol lega. “Makanan di bandara mahal-mahal.”

Chanyeol menyandari ranselnya saat duduk di sofa. “Kau benar.” Dan baru pemuda itu sadari, ia mendapatkan tiga potong sementara Wendy hanya sepotong. Ia putuskan untuk tidak berkomentar.

“Jadi, benar-benar tidak ingin apa-apa dari Helsinki?”

“Berikan saja kejutan jika kau sempat.”

“Aku akan pulang lebih cepat jika rekamannya cepat selesai. Bahkan jika perlu, hanya sehari di sana. Aku akan kembali ke sini lagi.”

“Itu merepotkan.” Wendy melirik sesaat.

“Tapi aku setidaknya bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu di sini, sebentar, sebelum kita pualng sendiri-sendiri.” Pandangan Chanyeol menyapu sekelilingnya. “Aku suka rumahmu. Ketenangan di sini ... suasana Kanada yang sangat menyenangkan—aku bisa menulis banyak lagu di sini.”

“Oh ya?”

Chanyeol mengangguk bersemangat, merasa bahwa suasana telah kembali menjadi seperti biasa. “Aku akan kembali.”

Wendy menatapnya sekilas. “Sampaikah salamku untuk Hans. Katakan padanya, suatu saat nanti aku yang akan pergi ke sana.”

Chanyeol tersenyum. “Aku menyanyi di sana untukmu, Son Seungwan.”

* * *

Hans, yang Chanyeol temui di Helsinki, adalah komposer, penulis lagu, dan penyanyi tenor blasteran Korea-Amerika yang pernah menjadi tamu di suatu kegiatan musik Wendy saat dia masih bersekolah di Amerika dahulu. Begitu tahu agensi akan mengadakan proyek bersamanya, Wendy mengontak jalur khusus agar dia bisa direkomendasikan berduet dengan lelaki itu, yang sekarang tinggal di Finlandia dan konsisten bermusik di sana, menjadi bagian dari _philharmonic_ di negara itu. Dia begitu berharap, dan yakin bahwa dialah yang akan mendapat kesempatan itu.

Tahu-tahu, ada sebuah pertemuan mendadak, Hans hadir, dan Wendy tidak diberi tahu soal itu. Tiba-tiba saja keluar keputusan bahwa yang mendapatkan kesempatan duet dan diundang rekaman ke Helsinki adalah yang dipilih Hans pada pertemuan tersebut, dan orang itu adalah Park Chanyeol. Wendy sempat kesal dan marah, meskipun tidak secara langsung pada Chanyeol, Chanyeol sadar perubahan sikap itu. Itu salah satu hal yang membuat suasana menjadi rumit selain kasus _media play_ ala Chanyeol terebut.

Oleh karena itu, hal pertama yang dilakukannya saat datang ke studio Hans adalah menyampaikan salam Wendy untuknya.

“Wendy Shon, ya,” Hans mencoba mengingat-ingat. “Aku memang pernah datang ke sekolah yang kausebut tadi. Aku juga mendengar ada siswa dari sekolah itu yang menjadi artis terkenal sekarang.”

“Ya, itu Wendy yang dulu,” sahut Chanyeol bangga.

“Kau teman dekat Wendy?”

Chanyeol menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum lebar. “Ya, teman _dekat_ sekali. Apakah bisa kita mulai sekarang?”

* * *

“Kau juga menulis lagu?” tanya Hans di sela-sela rekaman mereka, saat melihat Chanyeol menulis sesuatu di balik partitur yang dibawanya ke mana-mana.

“Ya. Banyak lagu. Untuk diriku sendiri atau orang lain. Berduet denganmu benar-benar membuatku terinspirasi.” Chanyeol kemudian berdeham. “Bisakah aku minta tolong padamu?”

“Oh, tentu saja.”

“Bisakah cek lirik ini ... dan menurutmu apakah ini cocok sebagai permintaan maaf untuk seseorang? Kau pemusik yang hebat, yang tahu lebih banyak dariku.”

Hans tersenyum penuh arti. “Sepertinya aku mengerti. Untuk seseorang yang spesial?”

“Ya,” jawab Chanyeol pelan, setengah berbisik, pada Hans yang sedang berkonsentrasi membaca. Hans mencoba menyanyikan sepotong-sepotong dari lagu yang ditulis Chanyeol itu.

Lelaki itu lantas mengangguk-angguk. “Setelah ini, berjalan-jalanlah di kota. Kota yang dingin seperti Helsinki cocok untuk membuatmu merindukan kehangatan. Hanya butuh sentuhan seperti itu,” katanya, membuat gestur dengan jarinya; membuat jarak tipis antara ibu jari dan telunjuknya, “maka lagumu akan jadi lagu yang sempurna.”

“Kehangatan?” Chanyeol nyengir. “Baiklah. Setelah selesai dari sini, aku akan mencoba berkeliling.”

* * *

Chanyeol tidak berani mengunjungi banyak tempat, ia takut tersesat. Ia tidak bersama manajernya kali ini. Manajernya sibuk mengurus hal lain di Korea, ia memberanikan diri untuk mengizinkan manajernya tidak ikut. Ia hanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar tempat menginapnya, lalu ke taman di Kaivopuisto, berjalan-jalan di bebukitan hijau dan memandangi laut.

Chanyeol mengambil banyak foto untuk Wendy, beberapa video sapaan, dan bersinggah di suatu kios kecil yang menyediakan kursi-kursi untuk melanjutkan tulisannya.

Begitu lama ia duduk-duduk di situ, mencari ‘kerinduan’ yang dimaksud Hans.

Pada akhirnya, ia banyak menemukannya. Dan menulis banyak untuk Wendy, salah satunya,

_so, hello dear,_   
_far in the north,_   
_i’m still feeling the warm south with you._   
_i’m missing you,_   
_more than ever._

* * *

Ia menyelesaikan rekaman dengan Hans hanya dalam sekali pertemuan, meskipun harus sampai tengah malam. Dan pertemuan kedua, sore hari setelah ia puas di Kaivopuisto, hanyalah penutup dan waktu untuk pamitan. Chanyeol mencari tiket terpagi untuk kembali ke Kanada pada keesokan harinya.

Ia tidak sabar untuk pulang.

Ketika ia tiba kembali di Toronto, Wendy sedang membereskan barang-barangnya, bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Wendy seperti terkejut akan kedatangannya, seolah-olah tidak mengharapkannya.

Namun, pada akhirnya, gadis itu tersenyum, lalu memeluk Chanyeol sebagai penyambutan.

Chanyeol mengembuskan napas lega.

* * *

Makan malam sederhana mereka masih berupa piza, dengan tambahan kopi Helsinki yang dibawakan Chanyeol. Wendy tampaknya tak mengharapkan lebih, sesuatu yang sangat disukai Chanyeol.

Di tengah-tengah makan malam, Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya, menyandarkannya pada mugnya. Wendy menoleh bingung padanya, mengangkat alisnya.

Chanyeol tidak bilang apa-apa, hanya memutarkan video dirinya yang direkam di Kaivopuisto, sedang menyanyi.

“Ini lagu duetmu dengan Hans?”

Chanyeol menggeleng. “Ini lagu yang kubuat saat di sana. Hanya bagian _bridge_ , sisanya belum kusempurnakan.”

“ _so, hello dear,_  
 _far in the north,_  
 _i’m still feeling the warm south with you._  
 _i’m missing you,_  
 _more than ever.”_

Wendy menelengkan kepala. “Lagu untukku?

Dengan riang, Chanyeol mengangguk. Ketika perempuan itu memutar ulang videonya, ia terus-terusan memandangi Wendy.

(Jika bisa, ia ingin di sini saja seterusnya.)


End file.
